


anything

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles, M/M, Omega Derek, Porn with Feelings, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, heat - Freeform, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: The one where Derek unexpectedly goes into heat and Stiles is there to help.





	anything

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile.

Derek was fucked.

He knew he was fucked the second he woke up with his sweats practically glued to his ass.

He was in heat and he was in no way prepared for it.

This shouldn't have been a problem, at least not yet. He was on suppressants for five years—being an omega who went through monthly heats without having a stable partner in their life or at least having someone they trusted that they knew they could run to to help them through their monthly heat wasn't exactly exciting— but Derek stopped taking them when he and Stiles started dating, figuring that he no longer needed them now that he had someone he loved and cared for and trusted with his life.

He was supposed to be fine, his doctor told him that his heat would take at least eight months to start up again after being on suppressants for so long. It's only been four.

Derek wasn't expecting this and Stiles definitely wasn't either. Sure, Stiles knew werewolves went through heat—spent a whole month making sure Derek knew that he knew about it when he found out what heats were when he was seventeen—and he probably knew Derek would end up going through heat at some point but like Derek, he probably wasn't expecting it this soon.

Derek looked over at Stiles who was still fast asleep, mouth slightly ajar allowing a slim trail of drool to leave his lips as his soft snores sounded around the room. He looked beautiful like this, so beautiful that just the thought of moving from his side had Derek whimpering but he knew he couldn't stay no matter how much he wanted to. It wouldn't be fair to Stiles.

He slowly moved off the bed, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of cooling slick all over his ass and seeping through his sweats. He wasn't surprised to find a large spot on the cotton sheets that were shades darker than the original light blue color. There wasn't much he could do about it other than cover it with the comforter he was tucked under just a few minutes prior. Derek knew it was pointless but he did it anyway.

Derek also took to stripping off his own sweats and underwear and changing into a fresh pair of sweats from Stiles' drawers. He shoved his dirty items in a random empty bag he found laying around in the bedroom.

Before his departure out the window, Derek grabbed two shirts from Stiles' hamper, knowing that it wouldn't be anything compared to actually having Stiles all over him but it would still be better than not having Stiles' scent at all.

Derek could feel his skin heating up to the point where it was almost painful, his wolf was itching for release and it knew very well that the one person who was capable of giving that to him the best way possible was only a few meters away.

So Derek ran. He ran as fast as he could, away from the property of the Stilinskis, away from Stiles.

—

Stiles was half awake, still in a partial dream state with his eyes still closed when he rolled over in search of a warm body to snuggle into. His brows furrowed when he was met by nothing but the soft, thick fabric of his comforter. His brows were still furrowed when his eyes blinked open to the sight of his room which was one hundred percent Derek-less.

Stiles sat up and didn't hear the shower running and didn't smell pancakes or bacon or eggs or waffles or anything at all that indicated that Derek had even been in his room the night before.

He would've been pissed if this was something that Derek would do completely by choice but it was out of character. He knew his boyfriend and randomly leaving Stiles after sleeping in with him without saying goodbye? That wasn't Derek.

So if anything, Stiles was worried.

He reached for his phone as he got out of bed before making his way to the bathroom, calling Derek on the way. Derek who's phone immediately went to voicemail.

Derek wasn't exactly a fan of cellphones but he always answered when someone called or texted and his phone was never off or dead.

Stiles set the device aside to freshen up a bit and headed back to his room. He didn't do much aside from change his shirt and grab a hoodie before sending Scott a quick text.

_something might be wrong with der im gonna investigate if i dnt text you back in an hour you know what to do_

—

"Derek?" Stiles called out upon stepping into the loft.

The immediate response was a gasp, followed by a loud thud then a groan.

With furrowed brows, Stiles stepped deeper into the area and what he found was… definitely not what he was expecting to find.

Derek was laid out on the ground beside his bed so Stiles suspected the thud came from him falling. Derek was also naked and sweaty and writhing with what seemed to be a vibrator inside of him. It was the largest one out of the pack Stiles got him as one of his Christmas presents last year. It was hot pink and long and sparkly with glitter, slim but thicker than the others in the pack and it was Derek's favorite, Stiles' too.

"Stiles, w-what are you doing here," Derek panted out as if just the sight of Stiles pained him, which, ouch, okay? Stiles knew he probably looked like a mess right now but that didn't give Derek the right to be judgmental especially given his current state.

"Well hello to you too, dear," the younger man quipped.

Derek ignored his sarcastic greeting, instead trying to sit up but struggling a lot as he did so and now Stiles was worried. He stepped closer but Derek growled at him, eyes flashing an electric blue and Stiles wasn't sure what he expected to get as a response but it probably wasn't Stiles stepping closer because he began whimpering.

"Stiles, please, you can't— you can't be here right now." The begging tone in his lover's voice was enough to have him pushing further until he was in front Derek and kneeling.

"Stiles—"

"Listen," he began sternly, taking one of Derek's trembling hands into his, "if you didn't want me walking into your loft whenever I wanted you shouldn't have given me a key. Now, tell me how I can help."

"You can't, I mean, you shouldn't— you shouldn't have to."

"Derek, I'm your boyfriend, your future husband, your mate." Derek gasped at the word, pushing himself closer to Stiles. "To hell with what I should and shouldn't have to do, I'm willing to do anything for you and you know that. You don't think I know what this is? I do, I know very well what's going on and I'm going to help you through this whether you want me to or not."  
  
Derek gazed at him through dazed eyes, he almost looked drugged. "You don't understand. Once we start, I can't let you go, not until my heat is over. I'm going to need you the entire time, I can't do that to you."

"Good thing you aren't doing a thing to me since I'm the one making the decision," Stiles said before he began helping Derek back onto the bed.

He then pulled his hoodie off, but that was all before he got on the bed and by the end of those short seconds that passed, Derek seemed to have accepted the fact that Stiles wasn't leaving because he was all over him.

The moment one of Stiles' knees met the covered mattress, Derek was on him, flipping them so he was on top with Stiles pinned below him.

"Woah, slow down there, buddy. I'll give you what you need, you just have to—" then Derek's face was buried in his neck, breathing him in and taking tentative licks that grew more assured as time passed. And he was grinding, mewling at the bit of friction and Stiles couldn't deny him of any of it, he couldn't even think of doing that.

So he went with it, pulled Derek closer with one arm and with his free hands, lightly tugged at Derek's hair to move him away from his neck so he could kiss him. They were like that for awhile, Stiles' clothed cock grinding against Derek's bare one, the both of them moaning due to the friction but also in search of more.

Derek took hold of the hand Stiles had placed on the middle of his back and moved it down his sides and behind until Stiles was groping his ass. Clearly it wasn't the destination Derek was aiming for though because he moved it a bit further and… _oh_.

Stiles pressed a shy finger against Derek's hole, slick and loose and now free of the vibrator—Stiles wasn't sure of when that happened but he definitely wasn't complaining— and Derek released a sigh of pleasure and nudged his hips back a bit. That was the only signal Stiles needed to slide two fingers in, mouth widening a bit in awe when they went in without any kind of resistance.

"Another," Derek gasped, "I can take another. I could probably take four right now. Stiles, please."

He happily obliged, pulling the two out to replace it with three. Stiles began a steady rhythm, thrusting his fingers in and out at the same pace his hips were currently moving.

Derek clutched on to him as he did so, grinding his hips back on the fingers desperately as sounds of pleasure left his parted lips, cool breathe tickling the skin of Stiles' neck.

Stiles curled his fingers and Derek let out an almost breathless groan as he came, the thick spurts landing in between them and making a mess of Stiles' shirt. It was worth it.

Derek moved his head down to lay on Stiles' chest which led to him beginning to stroke his fingers through the omega's hair. "Feel better," asked Stiles.

"For now," was the mumbled response.

Turned out "for now" meant "for less than ten minutes" because only a few minutes later Derek was rutting against him again a little more frantically.

Derek sat up and began tugging at the hem of Stiles' sweats and the younger man immediately got the message. Luckily, he was erect. It was kind of hard not to be with a naked Derek Hale laying on top of him.

His sweats were only pulled down enough to free his member before Derek was holding his cock in hand and lifting his hips.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Stiles yelled, holding his hands up for Derek to stop.

The man did but he looked very irritated by the fact that he had to.

"Lube."

"We don't need lu—"

"Lube," Stiles repeated sternly.

Derek glared at him but still moved off of him to grab the lube, reluctantly, yes, but he still did it which was a win for Stiles. He yanked the cap off and dropped way too much onto his hand, making a complete mess of the bed as drops of lube fell onto the sheets then Derek tossed the still uncapped bottle of lube God knows where before wrapping his over-slicked hand around Stiles' dick. Stiles' hips twitched slightly at the contact and at how cold it felt but the coolness soon disappeared when Derek began jerking him off.

He stroked him exactly five times before positioning himself again. Derek was quicker about it this time, clearly not in the mood for any of Stiles' protests.

Stiles' eyes fluttered as he released a content sigh at the feeling of Derek's slick heat enclosing around him. He moved his hands to wrap around the sides Derek's waist but Derek took his hands in his own and pinned them above Stiles' head.

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but immediately cut himself off with a throaty moan when Derek began rolling his hips. He was sloppy in his movements, fast and a bit aggressive but Stiles was enjoying every moment of it. He loved it when Derek took control just as much as he loved it when he had all the control.

"Oh my god," Derek cried out as he began bouncing, the thick sound of his ass colliding with Stiles' thighs almost deafening. Stiles, himself, was writhing beneath him, moaning at the sensational feeling.

He was surprised, and lucky, he had yet to come. It was a challenge but he was holding out for Derek, knew he had to. This was about the omega, not about him, even though it was pleasurable for both parties.

"Fuck, you look so gorgeous like this, taking my cock so well, taking everything that you need. My beautiful baby, can't believe you're mine."

"Yours, yours, yours," Derek chanted like a prayer, biting his lip on one specific downward movement.

"Yeah. And I'm all yours. Mark me up. Fuck, Der, do it. Make sure everyone knows it."

Derek's eyes flared blue then he was shoving Stiles' shirt up and his hips jerked violently as he came, painting Stiles abdomen and even getting some on the younger man's chest. Stiles laid there, a little an awe with a lazy smile plastered on his face as Derek began to rub it in. Most people would get grossed out by this but he was used to it and Derek was doing exactly what Stiles asked him too do, marking him up.

When he realized Stiles still had yet to reach his own release, Derek started up on his previous movements again with energy that built up gradually. With Stiles' hands free, he pulled Derek down by the neck to kiss him before his hands traveled down to Derek's ass. His fingers felt at where their bodies met, cock pulsing at the feeling of Derek's outstretched hole. He pressed experimentally and that's how Derek reached his third orgasm before Stiles even reached his first.

His was soon to follow when Derek began sucking a bruise into his neck, his back arching off the bed as Derek's name escaped his lips in a cry.

Not too long after, when Stiles was too spent to go again, he fingered Derek to the fourth orgasm he's had in less than an hour.

—

Stiles woke up naked and hot and with Derek on top of him, littering kisses along his chest.

"Hey there big guy," he greeted, voice raspy due to his dry throat and the fact that he had just woken up.

"Need you," was the only response he got and well, that was enough for Stiles. He lightly pushed Derek off of him then grabbed the lube off the floor from where he tossed it before they fell asleep.

"You know that really isn't necessary, right," the omega stated rather than asked, words coming out a little breathy as he fingered himself while waiting for Stiles to slick himself up.

Stiles shrugged and dropped the bottle down on the bed. He pulled Derek's fingers from where they were, bringing them up to his lips to suck on them, watching as Derek's eyes widened as his pupils blew out. Stiles nudged his legs farther apart and slipped in between, hovering over Derek with one hand on the side of Derek's head and the other holding his cock as he ducked down to pack his boyfriend's lips. "Better safe than sorry." Then he was pushing in, noting the way Derek's eyes fluttered closed as he released a long exhale of content.

Stiles set a slow but firm pace, making sure to curve his hips the right way so the tip of his cock pressed against Derek's prostate with every thrust.

Stiles bit his lip at the feeling of Derek enveloping his shaft, the slickness and heat allowing his movements to flow easily. Derek clenched and pulsed around him like just the thought of Stiles pulling back for a second hurt him, he did so to the point where it was bordering a sensational pleasuring pain. His hands were practically glued to Stiles' waist, short yet blunt nails digging in and sure to leave marks.

"Faster." It was clear that the omega was going for demanding but it rolled off his tongue as a broken moan. Still, Stiles obliged. He pulled one of his hands off the bed to hook his arm around the back of Derek's knee to push it forward slightly, giving him better leverage to increase the speed of his thrust to the point where he was ramming into Derek.

"Fuck!" Derek shouted, followed by a string of hardly audible "yes" mixed in with a train of swear words.

It didn't take long for Derek to come after that, shooting all over his chest, a drop even reaching his chin.

Stiles didn't stop, he had no intention of doing so for awhile. He knew Derek needed more and he would give him exactly that, it's what he promised.

He switched the angle, pulling out and letting go of Derek's leg with a sudden drop to push both of his legs ups until they were hovering over his chest, almost folding the were in half which was most likely highly uncomfortable but he heard no complaints.

Stiles placed his hands where Derek's thighs met his ass as he slid back in with ease, leaning forward a bit before beginning to thrust again. In this position, he was practically pile driving into Derek. He was able to use more force and push deeper, striking Derek's prostate with each thrust.

Derek cried out as another orgasm ripped through him no more than ten minutes after his previous, eyes rolling back as his hands clenched beside him.

Stiles worked him through it and didn't even think to slow down as he did so.

At this rate, his muscles would be sore the next morning and he'd barely be able to walk, let alone have marathon sex.

It'd be worth it, he realized as he soaked up the look of bliss written all over Derek's features.

—

The sun was shining through the tall windows of the loft and Derek was sound asleep beside Stiles, completely drained after making his way through five orgasms.

Stiles wanted nothing more than to curl up beside his boyfriend and have some much needed rest, as well, but he knew he couldn't. At least not right now.

He pushed the sheets off of himself and slowly got out of bed, his muscles aching as he did so.

When Stiles unintentionally glanced at the drawer where all of Derek's (and some of his) sex toys were hidden, he knew he was fucked.

What he had originally been planning was risky due to the time it might take and what he was planning now would only add time and time was hardly a thing that he had but he'd make do.

It'd be worth it.

—

Derek was jerking himself off when the door to the loft was pulled open, signaling Stiles' arrival. He was ready to pounce but stopped upon noticing that Stiles had brown paper bags in hand which he took into the kitchen without noticing Derek's look of confusion.

Derek listened as Stiles moved around in the kitchen, cabinets and the fridge opening and closing. It was then that Derek realized Stiles had done the groceries. It warmed his heart to say the least, made him smile knowing that Stiles wanted to take care of him.

Matter of fact, it warmed his heart so much so that he was even more eager to have Stiles all over him. A heat ignited inside of him and Derek was leaping off the bed and making his way into the kitchen where Stiles was taking a box of cereal out of one of the bags. He made his way over to his mate and wrapped his arms around him, buried his head in Stiles' neck and took a dragged out inhale.

"Good evening to you too," Stiles greeted and Derek could almost hear the smile on his face.

"I can't believe you actually did this, you went out and—" Derek couldn't even finish his sentence before he was kissing at Stiles' skin. He couldn't help himself or his wolf in this situation. This gesture meant so much.

Stiles turned in his arms and he had a grin plastered on his face, "you didn't think I'd let us starve, did you?"

Derek didn't respond with words, just kissed him. He kissed him for a very long time, arms wrapped around his lovers waist, pulling him in until their bodies were pressed together.

By the time they broke the kiss, Stiles was panting and his cheeks were flushed and slick was beginning to leak out of Derek.

"We should—"

"You should fuck me," Stiles said before Derek got to finish his own sentence.

"What?"

Stiles turned around and pulled his sweats down below his butt, just enough for Derek to see the silver plug buried inside of him.

"Fuck."

"Yeah. That's the plan, now," Stiles voiced as he bent over the counter.

Derek didn't have to be told twice. His fingers danced around the base of the plug, feeling the heat of it, before he slowly began pulling it out, drinking in the pleasured sigh Stiles released.

He carelessly dropped the toy on the floor then took hold of Stiles' hips. "Any second thoughts?"

"Why the fuck would I have second thoughts, Derek? Just get inside of m— fuck!" Stiles shouted the moment Derek rammed into him, hardly giving him time to adjust because he knew Stiles didn't really need it, before starting up on sharp and fast paced thrusts.

He hiked Stiles' shirt up a little bit, giving him room to place his bruising touch on bare skin. Stiles always marked up prettily, he couldn't resist.

The clapping of flesh colliding with flesh had Stiles' ass blushing a crimson red color, had the younger male's back bowing as he struggled to say actual words. Derek watched as Stiles' fingers dragged across the counter like he was in search of something to hold onto but came out empty handed. He leaned forward, blanketing himself over Stiles' back and took one hand into his own as he left feather light kisses along the nap of Stiles' neck. Stiles leaned into the touch, head turning slightly with his eyes shut as Derek's thrusts slowed but kept the same force, now grinding in instead of thrusting.

"Beautiful," Derek murmured against his skin, "perfect for me in every way," he continued, punctuating each word with a thrust.

A small delighted smile spread across Stiles' face then he tilted his head back a little, lips closer to Derek's ears, "show me."

So he did, returning to the same brutal pace from earlier while still holding onto Stiles who was in a complete state of bliss, as was he.

"Don't stop, don't stop," the younger man pleaded as he began to rock back against Derek.

Derek had to stand still for a moment, only watching as Stiles was the one doing the work. His ass looked amazing working Derek's cock, his hole compromising with the thickness of the were's shaft as he moved. A deep flush was running up his pale back, mimicking the color of his reddened cheeks. Stiles was whimpering after awhile, silently begging Derek to start thrusting again. He took pity on him and did exactly that.

"Come inside of me, Derek, please. Need it. Need it, need it—" Stiles choked on his own words as Derek filled him with one final thrust, burying himself deep inside his lover as his body trembled through the aftermath.

Stiles didn't even wait for Derek to fully recollect himself before turning to face the man, "on your knees."

Derek did as he was told, mouth opening as if it was a reflex the moment his knees hit the ground.

Stiles used his hair as leverage to control the pace and used his mouth however he pleased. Stiles' pace was erratic, thrusting almost violently several times before he'd hold Derek where his nose met Stiles' pubic hair, keeping him there for seconds then releasing him for air then repeat. He did this until he reached his own climax, body shaking, hand tightening in Derek's hair with the other hand gripping onto the edge of the counter.

The bottom half of Derek's face was an absolute mess of his own saliva and Stiles' come when his boyfriend helped him back to his feet. Stiles kissed him anyway.

"We should probably take a shower," Stiles suggested.

Derek nodded, taking Stiles' hand in his to drag him to the bathroom only to be stopped.

"No, you start without me. I'll be there in a bit though, I promise."

He was frowning but did it anyway with the promise of Stiles joining him.

—

They showered. And by showered, Derek means Stiles fucked him up against the glass door of the shower until he came then got down on his knees and blew him to another release then fingered him until he was too sensitive to have an orgasm that wasn't just heat and pulsing and a few gasps. After, Stiles washed off quickly, pecked Derek on the lips, told him to stay inside and shower for a little longer before getting out.

Derek did exactly that because truth be told, he didn't want to be anywhere more right now than under the spray of water. He hadn't showered in over a day and his body felt gross and he loved showering. It was one of his greatest pleasures, it was relaxing and made him feel good and refreshed so he stayed for awhile, quite a long time, actually.

He did have to jerk off twice in doing so but being able to stay in there and simply bask in the feeling was wonderful regardless.

When Derek got out, completely naked but dried aside from his damp hair, Stiles was sitting up against the headboard on his bed, which was fresh with new sheets, legs crossed as he ate a plate of what seemed to be his famous lasagna, filled with beef, pasta seasoned with salt, thick layers, topped off with two different types of cheese.

Derek's stomach growled at the remembrance that he hadn't eaten for longer than he hadn't showered. Luckily for him, Stiles knew this just as well and had set a plate aside for Derek as well.

Derek reached over to take the plate after getting comfortable on the bed but his hand was swatted away. He cocked a brow at his lover who was bringing a forkful of the lasagna up to his lips after blowing on it.

"You know heat doesn't take away my ability to eat on my own, right?"

"Yes but I wanna feed you anyway. Now open up."

It took Derek exactly seven seconds to realize he was completely okay with this before he was opening his mouth, welcoming the food.

Stiles smiled.

—

They found one another during the middle of the night after countless rounds of sex and a few hours of sleep.

Derek was on top, forelegs on the bed with him seated on Stiles' lap, back a foot away from the headboard with his arms wrapped around Stiles' neck. Stiles was seated with his own forelegs folded under his thighs, one arm wrapped around Derek's waist with the other gripping the top of the headboard.

It wasn't the most comfortable position but the sex still felt phenomenal.

They came within seconds of one another, crying out each other's names and holding one another through the aftermath.

—

Stiles fucked Derek while they were both on their sides on the morning of Derek's third day of heat, their hands intertwined over Derek's stomach as Stiles pressed light kisses along Derek's shoulder.

They had cereal afterwards and then Derek flipped Stiles onto his stomach, yanked his lower body up, fingered Stiles until he was begging to be fucked then mounted him and plowed him into the mattress to the point where the human was screaming.

Stiles' throat was sore later but he had no regrets.

—

It was payback, Derek thought seconds after the third orgasm Stiles had yanked from him in the past hours by eating him out.

It had to be because Stiles was relentless. He had only stopped for a few breathes a couple of times but that was as much of a break Derek had gotten.

Stiles' tongue would fuck into his hole in an almost brutal manner then lap at the slick coated pucker almost as if he was trying to soothe him before repeating the process over and over again, changing the rhythm and the pace every few minutes.

It drove Derek mad but in the best way possible.

Derek was sobbing from overstimulation by the time Stiles was done.

—

The last two days of Derek's heat passed by in a blur. It was all sex and food—Derek found himself frowning the first time Stiles didn't plan on feeding him—and naps. It wasn't the ideal way to spend one's day but Derek was content with it.

He had Stiles.

Stiles who said he would stay and help, wouldn't allow Derek to deny him of doing so, and did exactly that.  
Stiles who tended to him the entire time, whenever he needed him, throughout all the five days. Stiles who took care of him with more than just sex, but attention and care and food and would stay up just talking to Derek even if he was exhausted after several rounds of sex. He even gave Derek a massage at one point even though it was obvious that he one needed it more than Derek did.

On what Derek suspected should be the final night of his heat, they took their time. It was slow and passionate and filled with sayings of sweet nothings. They've had sex like this before, a good number of times actually, but it never failed to leave Derek in awe as he gazed at Stiles' moving muscles, furrowed brows, parted lips, glossy eyes. It never failed to leave him breathless and begging for more. It never failed to have his toes curling and his eyes rolling back and his back arching off the bed. It never failed to leave him in shambles, nothing but a gasping, sweating, shaky mess on the sheets, Stiles' stay no better from above him.

It never failed to make him cry tears of joy, too much emotion building up inside of him to not release. Cry knowing that he had Stiles who he still felt he wasn't good enough for, felt like he'd never be good enough for, but he had him. He had a man who saw all the good in him, didn't judge him based off his dark past, never questioned his hard exterior, accepted and loved moments like these so much because he loved Stiles. He loved moments like these so much because they allowed him to express his feelings in ways his words could never.

He loved every moment of it, now more than ever during that week, on that night, with this man. And he knew he always would.

—

Derek woke up feeling better than he ever had after his heat.

There was an arm wrapped around him and legs intertwined with his own when he woke up. Derek smiled as he took the hand rested on his stomach and brought it up to his lips and kissed Stiles' knuckles.

"Thank you," he said.

There was slight movement as Stiles pulled him in closer. He hummed and kissed the nape of Derek's neck, "anytime. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the end was so lame, oh my god, but I hope you all enjoyed reading. xx
> 
> [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
